1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a mark segmentation method and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor structure applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, semiconductor structures comprise a plurality of layered structure formed in different steps. The layered structure must be aligned to assure the functions of the semiconductor structures. Further, corresponding elements of the semiconductor structures are typically formed on a substrate simultaneously. The corresponding elements must be formed at the same position in the semiconductor structures. To achieve these objects, one approach is using marks for alignment. The marks may be features formed simultaneously with one layer, or formed in an additional step. Alternatively, the marks may comprise some features of a layered structure. Still alternatively, the marks may be defined with the features mentioned above. The features may be configured as crosses or segments. As the reduction of the semiconductor structure sizes, alignment steps become more important, while more difficult to carry out.